The Secret Tale Of Finlos
by Fearuin
Summary: Not a Mary Sue! ~_~" A werewolf is accidently killed by Legolas, and the suspicious Captain of Arëdôr investigates the truth behind the slaughter... really a story for the mentally insane! :)
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

First of all I would like to announce that this BEGINS a Legomance, with a few unexpected twists, and will turn out NOT to be a Legomance at all, so don't run away!

Even though I hate to admit it, I don't own LotR! *cries*

Second, I would like to say something before a heap of flames start flooding in. Even though this story is parody it is not always humor, because while it satirizes Finlos' passing most of it is meant to be quite serious. Please don't flame me saying that this story isn't funny, unless you want to be mentally unhealthy just like me and do so anyway :)

YES, THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! LEGOLAS' LOVER IN THIS STORY IS NOT MODELED ON MYSELF!!! I AM AN INDIVIDUAL WHO IS NOT A MANIAC OF THE FELLOW ELF [even though we all love him dearly ~_~], UNLIKE MY EXTREMELY LOVESICK FRIEND FINLOS!!!

Enjoy ^_^

With love, Fëaruin

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Secret Tale of Finlos

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Account of findings from the well-known tales of Finlos Kallesilya

Year 3019, S.R. 1419

_____________________________________________________

I… have… discovered… something… very… astonishing.

It is well known, from the accounts of the Elven Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, the tales of love that occurred between him and Finlos Kallesilya. It was a perilous and grievous infatuation that ultimately ended in tragedy. Writings and the Elven Prince himself tell the tale of Finlos' great secret in identity… the endless tears of the heartbroken Mirkwood Prince at the loss of the love of his soul… the life of his fair and remarkable lover, the adventures and sufferings and hardships she'd faced. Would you like to hear it?

…Wherefore do I write this as though I am speaking to someone? Be that as it may…

Finlos Kallesilya. Few knew her, although many recognized the sad tale. She was the beautiful daughter of Lossë, younger sister of Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien, and Bungo Oldbuck, an even-tempered Hobbit who one day long past had saved her and won her hand. The result was a blossoming daughter whose beauty was extraordinary; her hair was white, radiant like the light that emanated from Telperion, from the legends of the Elder Days… her eyes were a stunning blue, like the sky, and she inherited her father's gentle nature, and her mother's exquisite beauty.

She was innocent, but often playfully stubborn, and very, very tireless. Her naïvety was what brought the tale to its anguished end- for she once petted a silver wolf, which snapped at her; the wound of the bite metamorphosed the Half-Hobbit-Elf into a werewolf, which no-one else knew, not even the unknown Elf that she was soon to love.

A century later Finlos had been grieved at the death of her half-sister Sinta, the Hobbit-daughter of Oldbuck; wandering in the forests she met the most charming Elf that she had ever seen, and dazed by her love, they grew affectionately closer. Legolas, the Crown Prince of the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood was he, and he exceedingly loved the headstrong yet innocent Finlos. They spent all their time together, and it greatly pleased them both.

However Finlos' silence of her true identity led to her departure; for misguided attempts to save Finlos occurred, and Legolas, not knowing that a werewolf Finlos was…

Finlos rests at last in the West, and in his grief Prince Legolas recorded these tales in an account that was known by many, who mourned for him. But after long years without suspicion I, Fëaruin Urulókë of Mordor (a reformed Nazgûl of my former master Sauron, believe it or not… hmm), ultimately gathered these tales, being dominated by monotony, and discovered something horribly wrong. In Legolas' accounts, there was a very strange mystery, and very subtle flaw.

Legolas now yet reclines on the grass outside, surrendering to the wild, playful fashion of his two children. However, Finlos did not mother fair Raniell and Laurelothril, for she had already passed into the Halls of Mandos long before their birth. A searing suspicion arose; for even though the Mirkwood Elf had claimed to have wept long during the night while wounded Finlos bled to death in his arms, a blemish in the tales almost yelled that something was not right. Suppressing an urge to batter my head on the table that I did not see it before, even though the fact that he had fathered two children who were not Finlos' was so terribly _obvious_, I marched out to the Elf, and demanded to know the hidden truth behind the accounts.

I had a right to choke him [or at least I hoped]; besides, his youngest sister Avardelothien was my brother's wife (and for another point, I seem to remember one occasion a millennia before when he had done something that made me very very angry and completely destroyed our friendship)*. That worked considerably, for after numerous accounts of strangling him, the flaws were revealed. He had intentionally excluded most of the truth in the knowledge that many were to read his "sad" tale; and thus faithlessly he revealed what he had ever hidden from his accounts: The Secret Tale of Finlos.

_________________________________________________

* Read _The Tale of Fëagurth_, also written by me

[Author's Note:

Sorry so short, but you like? Should I continue?

This actually is my first LotR fic and I am inexperienced in the ways of… LotR fic-writing!

Be kind-hearted, and click that blue button down there and leave me a review!

Luv, Fëaruin]


	2. First Meeting

Author's Note:

Come now, good Tolkien fans! Do you not like this story? I am not the best author in the world, I know… though lack of reviews is very saddening because I need them to survive! *Wheezes convincingly*

By the way, in this chapter there is an OC that is mentioned only very briefly. Sinta is the older half-sister of Finlos, Bungo Oldbuck's already two-year-old daughter when he won Lossë's hand.

Please review! *Puppy-dog eyes*

Luv always, Fëaruin

P.S. Lee, I'm sorry about the whole you-Legolas-wife thing. I only wrote this chapter within five minutes so I had no idea how offensive it sounded until I actually read it through properly. I've fixed the section about Legolas-you-wife thing and now I hope you won't slap me. _Hennaid Evyr_!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Secret Tale of Finlos

Part I: First Meeting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Many long years ago, Finlos Kallesilya, the beautiful daughter of Lossë, an Elf, and Bungo, a Hobbit, was hungry, weary, and very, very grieved. Her once bright milky hair hung below her ankles brittle and stained, and she dragged herself along the forest, trying to fight the way she swayed, a sign that she was about to fall. The wound in her arm was beginning to fester, and it soaked clearly through the material that was tightly wrapped around her arm to cease the bleeding.

The half Hobbit, half Elf- and very lately part Werewolf- released a strangled cry as she tripped over a buttress root of a tree, finally wavered and fell to the earth, trembling intensely. Sinta, half-sister of Finlos and step-daughter of Lossë, wailed Finlos' name and ran to her, sobbing as she knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around her adored younger sister tightly. They were both very young and afraid, for Sinta was only sixteen years old, and Finlos twelve.

It was Finlos' innocence and great love of everything around her that led to that agonizing wound in her arm. For by the recent death of their father Bungo, and the passing of Finlos' mother the year before- they were cast out by the Shire, lost in the woods, staring death in its arrogant face. And whilst in the forest, trying to battle their excruciating hunger- a beautiful silver wolf appeared before them, with a sleek, frosty fleece that mirrored the little light of the sun that was peering through the trees, reflecting back a sparkling white light that was Finlos' byname, Kallesilya- bright silver shine.

In trust and a heart filled with love she had approached the wolf and stroked its silver head, forgetting instantly her hunger and her weariness, as she portrayed her innocence, feeling the smooth, silken fur of the wolf. However, the wolf in its trespassed suspicion snapped at the gentle arm that touched him; at the choked scream that followed, he bolted away, already making his mark.

It was thus that led to the first fall of Finlos; unknown to her, as her highly protective half-sister cradled her in her arms as she wept. But there was a greater downfall to follow that they could not have known at this moment in time- as Kallesilya meets her other half, the lover of her heart.

*****

Over a century later, Sinta had passed away (for although she was step-mothered by an Elf in her youth she had no strain of Elven blood), and Finlos, found by Lord Elrond of Imladris and sent to Lothlórien, was beginning to take the likeness and beauty of her mother. They had both been respected and graced Ladies of Lothlórien, being trained by their uncle Lord Celeborn in all arts and refinements of a princess.

Blossoming, maturing Finlos, slightly shorter than an Elf and taller than a Hobbit, wandered in the forests one day to view the beauty of Lothlórien, and did not expect the young one who was also wandering the wilds, seeking solitude from the burdens of everyday before he was to seek counsel with Lord Celeborn. Finlos, hearing footsteps approaching, quickly took cover behind the nearest tree, having almost lost trust for many since her encounter with the beautiful silver wolf the century before.

Finlos waited in subtle fear, hoping against hope that whoever or whatever it was would quickly pass and allow her peace. Silence, for a blissful moment, devoured all noise, and almost sighing she crept out from behind the tree, believing that the footsteps had gone. But as her pale head appeared from behind the broad trunk, a flying arrow struck the tree, causing Finlos to jump back behind in shock. She let out an alarmed cry and promptly wept, memories of the regretful trust of the wolf suddenly flooding back to her mind.

Legolas, the charming Prince of Mirkwood, had also roamed alone in those woodlands to seek isolation and had heard soft footsteps approaching him, before he perceived something scrambling behind the tree right before him as he entered the scenery. Believing it was a fox or any other race of wild game, he notched an arrow and waited for whatever it was, supposing it was a considerable idea to bear a gift for the Lord of Lothlórien whose counsel he was about to seek.

Seeing something appearing from behind the tree, he had released the arrow, cursing himself that he did not hit his prey. Instead of a thunder of footsteps scurrying away he instead heard a fearful wail, and the sounds of someone weeping. Being filled with horror at the realization that his prey had not been an animal he approached the sounds, hoping he had not hurt the Elf or whomever it was that he had foolishly hunted.

Gazing around the tree he beheld the most exceptional sight he'd perceived in his life so far; a fair lady, with long hair as white as the _niphredil_ that had blossomed in Lothlórien and eyes as clear and blue as the sunlit sky, crouching timidly behind the tree, with teardrops silver like the light of the Moon that so he loved. However, he could not make out exactly what she was; he could see that she had pointed ears like himself, and was fair as he and any other Elf was, but she was much shorter than an Elf, in fact quite shorter than a Man.

Seeing a shadow loom over her fallen body she hesitantly looked up, and instead of seeing what rogues she'd expected, before her stood the most handsome Elf that she'd ever seen, with golden hair hanging below his shoulders and pale skin, a quiver and slender bow slung over his shoulder. Her fear dissolved only a little, but nonetheless she was more relieved and puzzled at the way he was gazing at her with amusement and even enchantment.

"Good morrow, Lady of Lórien," he greeted, smiling warmly.

Finlos doubtfully stood and wiped away her tears, struggling to look into the eyes of the Elf and maintain a normal breathing rate at the same time. "Good morrow," she said hesitantly.

"Pray tell," he suppressed his uncivil urge of laughter, "what are you, Lady? For though I mean no insult, you have the ears of an Elf, and the height of a Dwarf… although your beauty is so radiant, and…"

_____________________________________________________

* "Oh, is that so?" I accused, a twisted, evil grin spreading across my face. "What about the King of Gondor? You have known Aragorn longer than your wife and NEVER have you said anything to him that was _that eloquent_, ignoring the fact that he is not your lover!"

Legolas' eyes filled with horror, as If he'd not known what I was accusing him of. "What did I do?!" he demanded, glaring back with a slight twinge of irritation.

"That's not what _really_ happened, was it?" 

Legolas glared poisonously, and ultimately surrendering, he sighed and finally admitted the truth, mumbling about 'Dúnedain pests'

* (A/N: Check Author's notes at beginning of chapter)

_____________________________________________________

"Woah!!!!" Legolas shrieked as Finlos stood up, revealing her size. "W….o…..é…. What… WHAT, in the name of Eru…"

Finlos stood right where she was, eyeing the Elf that was about to run away in bursts of laughter, and promptly sobbed loudly, shattering the Elf's eardrums. At that instant everything within earshot- birds, beasts, and several wandering Orcs that were about to ambush- ran away, hoping to find solace near Orodruin. At least erupting fires and thunder were more safe for the eardrums than to stay any longer near- whatever this Lady _was_.

"Wait, wait…" Legolas rushed over, comforting the sad Lady by placing a gentle arm on her shoulder. "I meant no offense… I… I was just startled."

Finlos suddenly stopped the ear-shattering wailing and in complete silence lifted the hand off her shoulder, stepping back. "I could tell, Sir Elf."

"Yea?" Legolas tilted his head, getting a better look at the admittedly not at all bad-looking part-Elf. "So… what are you, Lady? For you have the ears of an Elf… and yet you are about as tall as a Dwarf."

Finlos noticed the way this comely Elf was struggling to restrain his laughter, and wrinkled her nose in jested disapproval. He appeared to be somewhat noble, and it was not expected by Finlos at the first that he would jest so. Suddenly, to her surprise, Legolas burst out into peals of laughter, falling onto his knees onto the ground.

"My thanks to you, stranger," she said sarcastically, before continuing. "For your information I am the niece of Lord Celeborn, daughter of his younger sister Lossë and a Hobbit of the Shire. I am as you say before a Lady of harmonious Lórien and therefore I do not believe you should jest just yet if you do not know who I may be, even though I _may_ be a Dwarf. At any rate, what is your name, and what is your business here?"

Legolas' laughter trailed off in a high-toned sigh and stood up, raising a dark eyebrow at Finlos' slight fear and lack of trust, but paid it no heed, for she had a reason to, especially since he'd tried to shoot her with an arrow beforehand. "I am Legolas, Crown Prince of Mirkwood," he replied more seriously although kindly, trying to avoid offense. "I am here to seek counsel with the Lord of Lothlórien. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to know the name of the Lady to whom I am stating my purposes, for I can see that even to _you_ trust is very priceless."

Finlos was overcome by shock that she had spoken so discourteously to a Prince and paused for a moment in a panicked hesitation, before finally giving in, for she knew that it was even more disrespectful _not_ to reply. "Finlos," she stated, hanging her head slightly. "Finlos… Kallesilya."

The Elf beamed instantly, hearing the splendid name. "Snow hair… bright silver shine," he repeated her name in awe. "It is a magnificent name, Lady Finlos, and I can understand by your radiant hair why you are named so. And your eyes are so brilliant and clear, blue as the skies of Middle-Earth, and I can harbor a guess that it is of the always merry Hobbits' descent. Although I still find difficulty attempting to imagine the rarity of a Hobbit and an Elf parenting anyone, even you."

"How do you manage to make so many jests, Master Elf?" Finlos answered, slightly amused.

Legolas smiled at the way Finlos was beginning to gain his trust, and spoke. "To be honest I myself know not. I guess it eases the burdens of the heart. And I believe that is why I have come to see your uncle… "

Finlos curled her mouth disapprovingly at the smirk on Legolas' face, but tried to disregard it, for he was a Prince… a very attractive Prince, at that. She shook her head, knowing that if she thought about it any more she would turn red in the face, and offered as a gesture of respect to escort him to the presence of Lord Celeborn. Legolas confidently agreed without any trace of hesitation, and they both walked back to Lórien together with gazes locked, each saying nothing to the other.

To be continued…

Author's Note:

There you go, Finlos! A memorable first meeting, although made slightly spoofed than what Legolas' tales told. No more pestering me about Legolas being entranced by your hair and your eyes! We all know you're beautiful anyway ^_^

By the way, Finlos and Morauko, I need you to give me some info on Celebel in the next turn of events. Please email me JUST ONCE if you're too lazy to talk to me about LotR every single day at school [like you already are] and tell me what was NOT told in _The Tale of Finlos._ *Dramatic Beethoven's 5th Symphony-type music plays*

To everyone else, please review! And yes, it would be good for Morauko and Finlos to review me too. Feedback appreciated! [Aww c'mon, thought you'd guess it already]

Luv, Fëaruin


	3. Hunting

Author's Note:

I am very sad! C'mon people! My story is not that bad [I hope] and I desire reviews! Please give my first ever LotR fic a break… I'm not that experienced you know :(

Silivren: Yes, glad you noticed half your name's there… I should put you in my credits for letting me use the latter half of your name ^_^ Thanks for reading and reviewing, and best of all liking! You're a sweetie! And, what do you mean by "format so perfectly"…? It looks a lot like yours to me… besides the bigger space in your paragraphs of course.

IceFire: Tolkien-esque? Sounds complex! Thanks for reviewing- and update your story soon! I am very impatient in needing to know what happens! ~_~

Tinúviel, Morauko, dbzchiksrule (Finlos), vkay and Tar… Thanks for reviewing, my loyal… uh… reviewers! You know I can never live without reviews *coughcoughFinlos* and you always come in to save the day. Obviously always must Tar write an entire essay for an ordinary fanfiction.net review… :) [not an offense! I'm glad you reviewed Tar!]

And anyone else who hasn't reviewed… please do so! I'll love you for eternity… ^_^

Luv always,

Fëaruin

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Secret Tale of Finlos

Part 2: Hunting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unable to stand the silence much longer, Finlos broke it, her gaze converted to the path ahead of her.

"What is it that you are going to meet my uncle for, anyway?"

Legolas turned suddenly, and smiled at Finlos. "I have been summoned because of the many things that are occurring… a Balrog has appeared in Moria, many Dwarves and Elves have fled. And I'm sure you have heard of Nimrodel? Nimrodel has been lost…"

"Ai," Finlos wailed. "This may explain why so many Silvan Elves in Lórien are fleeing."

"Yes," Legolas replied, as they walked into the heart of Lothlórien. "That is why Lord Celeborn has called for counsel from his fellow Elves."

As they reached the Glade of Celeborn, they saw that many Elves were seated on the grass and in the trees talking amongst themselves, resting before they were to be summoned. However, Celeborn was there himself, leaning against a tree, and he smiled at Finlos and Legolas as they approached, welcoming them with a hearty smile.

"Good morrow, Legolas of Mirkwood!" he greeted, as many other Elves turned and greeted him as well. "I am glad that you were able to turn up today, for we need to counsel with as many as we could. But to less disheartening matters, I see you have met my niece Finlos Kallesilya. She is available, you know."

"Uncle," Finlos bit her lip in restricted irritation, a red flush spreading across her cheeks. Legolas looked at her, and grimaced in amusement.

"Yes, I can see why."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Finlos blushed even more, restraining herself from hitting his arm hard.

Celeborn and Legolas laughed as they left the matter. Celeborn spoke up first after the brief silence, drawing closer to them. "Legolas, I have a favor of you…"

"What is it, Lord Celeborn?" Legolas asked, becoming a little concerned by the note in Celeborn's voice.

"…This… this is a little embarrassing," he whispered, as Finlos interestedly drew nearer to see what made her uncle so ashamed, "…But would you mind going hunting for me? I must keep company our comrades, though we cannot go on with the feast before the counsel, for Lórien's supplies of dried meat has been relinquished after the Elves had fled…"

"Agh," Legolas almost hit himself as he remembered that he had gone hunting earlier for a gift to Lord Celeborn, and distracted by Finlos he had gone into the heart of Lórien without continuing his hunt. "I was hunting earlier, but meeting Finlos I became forgetful and arrived here instead. I will go, Lord Celeborn."

"Thank you, Legolas," Celeborn smiled gratefully. "You have no idea how much this means to me for you have just saved me from embarrassment. Would you like to take Finlos with you?"

"Are you sure she will not end up scaring the game away?" Legolas jested. Finlos surrendered, threw her arms up and stormed away, making her uncle and her new friend laugh. Legolas smirked at Celeborn and ran after Finlos, waving a hand at the Elven Lord.

"Easily offended, aren't you?" Legolas smiled as he caught up to Finlos, a much softer and less satirical smile. "I was only playing."

"Your play can be irritating, my Lord," she kept on stomping. Legolas barely kept himself from sniggering, as they walked together to the borders of Lórien where the Guardians were posted. "Haldir, where is Mornië Maránwë?"

The golden-haired Elven Guardian turned, humbling himself at the presence of his Lord's niece. "Mornië Maránwë? I believe he is in his pen, Lady Finlos…"

"WHY IS HE IN HIS PEN?!?!" She roared at the poor Elf, losing her mind because of Legolas' vexatious jests. "WHY IS IT THAT HE IS NOT WHERE I WANT HIM WHEN I WANT HIM?! GET HIM, YOU FOOL!"

"Peace, Lady," Haldir struggled to fix his hair, after it had stood on its end from Finlos' irritated bellow. "It is not my fault, I cannot leave my post while many visitors are arriving, it has been forbidden by your uncle. I cannot go and ready your stallion, but if you do not mind, I could perhaps ask Rúmil or Orophin if you could borrow a horse…"

"_Horses_," Finlos corrected, signaling at the Elf beside her. Haldir nodded and called for his brothers, as Legolas turned an admiring eye at the maiden alongside him.

"You are severely adorable when you are angry," he tittered, whilst Haldir's brothers arrived at the scene and began speaking to him in Elvish.

Finlos forced herself to smile, although the sarcasm within it made Legolas chortle even more. "Thank you," she grimaced insincerely, a quiver in her voice. They turned their attention back at Haldir as he acquired the horses.

Legolas mounted Orophin's horse, waiting for Finlos to mount Rúmil's. However, Finlos was frozen on the ground, as she realized something very inane. _How half-witted of me,_ she thought, suppressing an urge to smack her head against the nearest tree. _I'm a werewolf. None other horse can carry me but my own!_

"Hurry up!" Legolas complained jokingly, but paused when she saw the expression on Finlos' face. "…Finlos?" he muttered, alarmed.

Finlos took a step closer to Rúmil's horse, hoping that for once a creature would come near her willingly, but the stallion gave a horrified neigh and galloped away from the part-wolf, which shocked Legolas and the Elven Guardians nearby. What in the name of Eru just happened…?

"Get Mornië Maránwë," Haldir writhed a hand at a random Elf next to him, who nodded and headed for the pens immediately. Haldir continued to stare at Finlos in astonishment, not understanding what had just happened.

"Finlos?" Legolas whispered again.

"I am fine," Finlos fakely smiled, trying to hide her tears of shame. "It is quite normal that no horse will carry me but my own. Horses rarely like me and, oh, the only ones that will allow me to ride them are those that have grown to like me."

"That is strange," Legolas uttered to himself, feeling a gush of sympathy when he noticed the tears Finlos was trying desperately to hide. They stayed in silence as the Elven Guardian arrived with Finlos' black stallion by this time readied, and she mounted Mornië Maránwë with a genuine smile this time; and with that they left, the voices of the Elves' farewells _Quel fara_ echoing behind them.

Legolas galloped ahead, as Finlos stayed back, still overcome by sorrow. "Are you alright, Lady?"

"What happened to your obnoxious side?" Finlos smirked, and relief gushed through Legolas as he realized that she was back to her old self again.

"Ssh," he suddenly pulled on his horse's reins, and pointing in the bushes as the horse skidded to a stop. "There's our game."

To be continued…

Author's Note:

Sorry about this chapter! It wasn't very good because I wrote it in practically fifteen minutes, since I have to study for exams and Morauko was forcing me to update… :P

Please review! And thanks to all that reviewed, you know who you are!

Love, Fëaruin


	4. A Twinge Of Annoyance

Author's Note:

I have no words to say to you people who never review my story *hint hint* Although I just _did_ say words because I had to say I had no words to say even though I had… ah, forget it.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm so desperate and I know you're all sick of Legomances but I swear I'll TRY to make this more different to other stories as possible.

Luv always,

Fëaruin

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Secret Tale of Finlos

Part 3: A Twinge Of Annoyance

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finlos whirled her black stallion around to her right, looking towards the direction where Legolas was pointing. And he had been right; her eyes following his finger she came to a stag grazing in the shadows of the trees, not even noticing their presence.

Legolas slowly dismounted Orophin's horse, taking care not to make any sound at all. Reaching for his bow and an arrow from his quiver, he passed a look at Finlos that could have silenced an Orc, and Finlos looked at the deer in confusion for she had seldom been out hunting before until now. Fitting the arrow, he held his breath and shuffled a little to the right to target the buck in its proper range, when…

"Stop!" Finlos yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Legolas froze and glared at Finlos, dropping his arrow. "_Ai, Ascarer! Mani ná lle umien?!?!_" he hissed. "_Ed i'eär ar' elenea! Dina!_" (Agh, impulsive one! What are you doing?!?! By the sea and stars, be silent!!!)

Finlos looked at the stag which had still failed to notice them and silenced her voice into a whisper. "I don't hunt, Master Elf, and therefore I doubt that I would _not_ be sick if I see your arrow in that animal. Would it not be better if we fished instead?"

Legolas almost tore the hairs out of his head. "Your uncle asked us for dried meat, Lady," and prepared to ignore whatever Finlos was going to say next.

"Is fish not meat also?"

"No!" Legolas seethed, fitting his arrow again towards the same direction.

But before he released it, the deer had already seen them and come towards the Elf with affection, which startled him. Legolas yelped and fell to the ground, and the buck followed, licking the smooth pale face. Finlos smiled at this; she had not seen Legolas as one who was so gentle with animals, and the Elf's eye twitched as he noticed the smirk upon the half-Hobbit's face. He rolled over away from the animal and reached for the bow, which made Finlos come to awareness; she dismounted her horse, ran up to Legolas in horror and stomped on his hand hard.

"OUCH!!" Legolas wailed, which did not frighten the stag away at all. "_Mankoi lle uma tanya?! Tanya awra!_" (Why did you do that?! That hurt!)

Finlos narrowed her eyes at the Elf as the beast neared again, giving him a glare that was commanding and determined. "_Daro, Legolas,"_ she said coldly. "_N'ndengina ta._"

Legolas froze. He did not understand it. Finlos' eyes darkened slightly from the brilliant blue, making her seem cold and distant… 'Stop, Legolas. Do not kill it,' she had commanded. They were silent for a few seconds as their gazes locked, one alarmed, one unforgiving, until they heard a shrill squeal that crashed their hearts straight into the roof of their mouths.

Turning around, they saw that the deer that was so affectionate with Legolas had backed away in fear, whimpering. With sympathy Finlos neared it again- holding out her hand as a gesture of friendship- and before her arm was even stretched the robust, well-built stag had fled, leaving Legolas confused on the ground, and Finlos ashamed next to him. And it was not the case that no animal could sense Finlos was a werewolf even in her natural form… for they did, and no one save herself and the beasts of Middle-Earth knew…

_____________________________________________________

"Ai, poor Finlos," Fëaruin exclaimed.

"I know," Legolas bowed his head down, a shadow forming on his face. "I did not figure out why these mysterious things kept occurring until she died…"

"By your weapon, might I add," Fëaruin raised an eyebrow at the eccentric Elf.

"It was an accident!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. There seems to be a lack of interest in me listening to lying Elves… or maybe it is that bee up there fluttering so loudly… but I seem to like bees, or at least I do now anyway. Now what was this thing I heard my friend Celebel say about 'drat'?"

"Fëaruin…"

_____________________________________________________

"Drat!" Legolas cursed, for he could only watch his game run away. Finlos flushed with shame, turning to flee, before Legolas rose from the ground and caught her arm.

"Let me go, Legolas!" she cried. "I have had enough shame for today."

"What do you mean?" he pulled a leaf out of his hair, eyes clouding with irritation. "You lost our game. Now what is Lord Celeborn supposed to think when we return with nothing which was exactly the opposite to what we promised?"

"Is that all you can think about?!" Finlos retorted, picking her way from the bush back into the heart of Lothlórien. "I have just realized exactly why animals fear to come near me. Have you any idea how difficult it is that I will never have a bird in my hand or a butterfly around my feet? And here you are, angry at me because you are afraid my uncle will name you a bad archer!"

"Never had I said such a thing!" Legolas gasped, narrowing his eyes. "Maybe if you told me what was wrong I wouldn't be so angry at you for frightening our dinner away. And if you trust me not, fine. I will assume that it is because you have a nature more frightening than an Orc's that you would probably have all of Mordor flee in fear of you!"

"And _you_ I assume are surrounded constantly in a sea of female Elves waiting for your hand?" Finlos raised an eyebrow as she arrived at her uncle's glade. "Who may I ask would be foolish enough to do that just so that they could be yelled at for frightening a deer outside their own will?"

"At least female Elves _do_ see me and imagine that I am less frightening than a Balrog! And none of them have actually _frightened_ away a deer that they could be compared to you!" Legolas hissed, ignoring the many eyes that were now staring at them in puzzlement.

"Good, then. Compared to your effeminate nature I could be considered quite powerful to have a beast fly away from me when all I had to do was step forth to it. You perhaps could hardly startle a moth without having to scream and run away because it flew towards you to defend itself."

"You… you… tiresome one. Unlike you I am quite good with beasts and birds as you had seen with the stag that was so gentle with me. Why would _I_ want to frighten a deer away?"

"…It's a male thing, Legolas. You just wouldn't understand," Finlos glared, turning away. As Legolas saw her back moving away his bow and his jaw dropped to the ground, his eye twitching faster than he could sprint.

"…YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IRRITATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To be continued…


End file.
